


True Love Is Real (So Is Geromas)

by orphan_account



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Crack, Geromas, Lots of crying?, M/M, a bucket of tears, before you ask yes I am ashamed, geromas is real by the way!!!!, lemon kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 23:18:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5310893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard didn't know what true love was until he met the dashing Thomas the Tank Engine...</p>
            </blockquote>





	True Love Is Real (So Is Geromas)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm ashamed of myself.... I was gonna write a real fic but instead i have #GeromasIsReal

Gerard was so tired. He had just finished a whole hour of typing one tweet. He had to get every letter perfect, otherwise he wouldn't connect with the youth. Frank was younger than Gerard, so he was a youth, and Gerard wanted to connect with Frank. His newest tweet was really good, it said "I am a furry". He thought it was super #relatable. 

Gerard looked down at his phone again, hoping Frank would like his tweet. Frank always ignored his tweets, and it made him so sad. Gerard also thought about shoving lemons up Frank's ass every night. Lemons are his kink, don't kinkshame. He saw someone else like his tweet that wasn't Frank, though. He wiped some of the streams of tears that were flowing out of his eyes away. (He also drank some and they tasted a little bit bitter like a lemon so he was turned on a bit)

"Who's 'Thomas the Tank Engine'?" Gerard wondered out loud, fixating on the twitter account.

Mikey walked into the room at that exact moment, since every time Gerard said something Mikey could make fun of, he walked into the room.

"You've never heard of Thomas, you dumb ass?" Mikey asked bemusedly. 

Gerard frowned. "Ummm... Stop bullying me, Mikey."

"Blue train? A very useful engine?" Mikey said. "Any of this ring a bell?"

"Oh shit! I know him." Gerard nodded, very pleased with his accomplishment. Mikey sighed exasperatedly.

"You know what," Mikey said. "Frank just texted me to dump you." He told Gerard.

In that moment, Gerard literally felt his heart shatter into five pieces. "But- How? Why didn't he text me?" Gerard said, grabbing a bucket for his tears. (He was making a collection)

"Um, Frank doesn't communicate with furries. Also me and Frank are dating now. Bye," Mikey waved away Gerard's heartbreak.

"Frikey is fake you motherfucker!" Gerard sobbed. "And it's Frank and I!" he corrected Mikey's grammar, like an asshole.

Mikey rolled his eyes, because obviously he was a Cool Sarcastic person. "No one cares about grammar. I'm going to have sex with Frank, and by the way, he liked _five_  of my tweets."

Gerard fell to his knees, and not in the sexy "I'm about to suck your dick ;)" kind of way, it was in the "I'm full of heartache and despair ;-;" Kind of way.

"How could this happen to me? It was supposed to be Frerard forever!" He cried.

Suddenly, there was a strange sounding knock on his door. It sounded like someone smashed into it. Gerard wiped his eyes, and his snotty nose, (on his sleeve ofc) and made his way to the door. 

"W-who's there?" He asked, trying to pull it together in case it was the delivery man. Last week he ordered a My Chemical Romance t-shirt from Hot Topic to impress Frank with, and he was hoping it had come in the mail so he could burn it.

But when the door opened, instead of a delivery man, there was a big blue train.

"Hi! I'm Thomas!" The train announced in a ~sexy~ British accent.

"It's you!" Gerard exclaimed. He couldn't stop staring into Thomas' eyes...They were so beautiful and plastic, they made him forget about Frank-whatever-his-name-is. And those triangle eyebrows!!

"Yiff me Thomas!" Gerard exclaimed, but then blushed, because he only meant to say it in his head.

"Gerard, I'm in love with you." Thomas said, tears welling up in his eyes. Gerard pulled his tear bucket out, because Thomas's tears would be a great addition to his collection.

Thomas moved his eye again to say something, but Gerard put his finger in front of Thomas' mouth. "No words, baby."

Thomas tried to lean forward to kiss Gerard, but his train body was to wide to lean through the doorway. Instead, Gerard leaned forward and licked his mouth, because Thomas can't move his face.

"Your soooo hot Gerard," Thomas said sensually through the kiss. Gerard nodded. "I am."

All of a sudden, Thomas went flying through the doorway, breaking it, and sending Gerard tumbling into his tear bucket. "Oh shit" Gerard whispered, crying more.

In the rubble of what was once Gerard's doorway, stood Mikey. "Gerard, you motherfucker." Mikey said angrily. "You can't date Thomas!"

Gerard gasped, grasping onto Thomas. "But we're in love! Don't tell me what to do!!"

Mikey shook his head. "If it must be this way. But just so you know, I just had super hot sex with Frank."

Gerard shook his head. "I ain't even mad, bruh. I'm over Frank, Thomas is my true love."

A tear fell from Mikey's eye. (Gerard quickly got his tear bucket out to catch out) "Gerard...I never thought you would find true love. I may not be so certain of Thomas,  but... If he makes you happy, then you belong together." 

Gerard was crying too now, right into Thomas. (He was being a temporary tear bucket since the other one was catching Mikey's tears) "Mikey that was so beautiful...Thank you. I will cherish this." Thomas would have nodded if he could have, instead he let out a small "Toot!" of agreement.

"Also, I have one more thing to tell you, Gerard." Mikey said gravely. 

"What is it?" Gerard gasped, grasping onto Thomas. 

Mikey looked somber. "It's just that..." He paused.

"Frank bottoms"

**Author's Note:**

> This is rhiannon's fault. her twitter is @hornyonions go bully her
> 
>  
> 
> 1 comment=1 request for thomas not to yiff gerard


End file.
